Chaos
by Doctor'sLittleDalek
Summary: AU: takes place after TLO and HoO doesn't exist. Everyone's heard of us: the Assassins of Chaos, yet few people have met us and lived to tell the tale. Well, I guess now you don't have to meet us to know our tale. You should thank me for spending so much time educating you mortals. There's three of us and I'm sure you're already familiar with Percy Jackson...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first PJO fanfic so I hope you like ;D**

**Please review! I'd love some constructive ****criticism. I know I tend to jump around a bit and rush things. Bear with me! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize~**

**Prologue**

My name is Lindsey Fox. I prefer Fox, but you can call me Lindsey if you have a death wish.

You've probably heard of me sometime throughout your short and insignificant life, even if it was just in a fleeting conversation with an enemy.

I'm an Assassin of Chaos. I know what you're probably thinking: _Assassin of Chaos? Ha, as if!_ But it's true. Everything you heard about us is true. Mostly. I'm pretty sure there's only three of us and none of us have black wings or red eyes.

Ryan Carter was the first of us. He isn't as famous as Percy or I, but he's still there. I think he prefers it that way. Ryan wasn't born a demigod. He wasn't born as anyone special. Instead, he was blessed by the Fates.

Yes, yes. You're probably thinking: _The Fates? _

The Fates are real. Just like every piece of Greek mythology out there. The gods are alive. Demigods exist. Crazy, partying centaurs gallop through uninhabited lands. But where there are good things, bad things must exist. Monsters roam the lands, searching for delectable demigod flesh to sink their teeth into.

Anyway, Ryan was blessed with the power of fire. Not the happy bonfire kind or the camping kind. He can shoot flames out of his fingertips. I'm pretty sure he can let smoke (instead of the classic steam) out of his ears, but he would never show me.

The second assassin to come along was me: Fox. I was born in the 1900s, where I knew I would never fit in. All my parents cared about was raising me as a proper house wife and getting me a nice, rich husband. That didn't work out.

I wasn't born anything special. I was just supposed to grow old, get married, have children, then die. If you can tell, I didn't want that. I wanted to run away with my twin, Lily. I wanted to show up all the stupid prejudiced people.

A god must have known how I'd turn up because I was blessed as a baby. I could control the winds. Lily could manipulate light and shadows to create images.

Later in our mortal lives, the god decided to make an extravagant appearance. He had spoken with the Fates, who told him to either kill me or my sister. The god sent his minions, the Furies, to finish one of us off.

If you hadn't guessed, that was Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

Percy was last. I'm sure everyone has heard of Percy Jackson: savior of Olympus. He never said what exactly happened, but he let enough slip. His friends and family had turned their backs on him, save a few. He was struggling with what I thought was PTSD: post-traumatic stress disorder. Who wouldn't? He had just come out of a war.

Percy had left his camp with me.

The three of us became a dysfunctional family. It didn't matter though, because we loved each other just the same.

And then, the next Great Prophecy started.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I love constructive criticism~  
><strong>

**UPDATE 12/31/14: Okay, so I didn't like how it turned out before, so I rewrote it. I hope it's still good! This chapter is kind of short. I'm hoping after the "flashbacks" from childhood are over, the chapters will be longer. Okay, well... ENJOY!**

**Oh, and I almost forgot my disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

Chapter One

1907

Wind whispered softly through the trees, the leaves responding with a low _shh… _But the trees didn't dance with the wind. They stayed perfectly still – a sign that something was wrong.

The grove was coated in shadows like black paint. The moon was not showing, and the stars seemed to be dull and lifeless.

A small house was perched in the middle of all the still trees. The windows were dark except for a few candles, flickering. There was a naked light bulb on the front porch, turned off. The family rarely used it. They were poor, and the electricity cost too much.

The shadows outside seemed to twist and turn. Something was moving – something not so pleasant. A split-second later, the faintest outline of a man could be seen. He was tall and broad-shouldered, like a warrior. He stood confidently, striding towards the porch. He paused in the doorway for a moment, his hand on the doorknob.

He chuckled lowly to himself and turned the handle. He was as silent as the night, slipping in with non-human elegance.

He passed by an old, withering lady, wrinkled with old age. She was snoring peacefully by a fire. He drifted past a man and woman, smiling at each other at the dinner table. He even glided past the rough guard-dog, not raising the slightest suspicion.

The man pointed a finger at a door and it swung open immediately, not making any squeaks. He held up his hand, slowly advancing towards the door. A small ball of green light flickered into existence, illuminating the man's face.

He was deathly pale in the green light. His eyes were cold, black pits, cold and hard. He had a cruel smile plastered to his gaunt face.

The man entered the room silently. The light in his hand grew as his smile grew. His eyes were fixated on the crib in the center of the room. It was large and obviously handmade.

He glided towards it and looked into the crib, where two babies peered back. They wore identical goofy smirks and had big, goggly eyes. They looked mischievous, as if they had just done something they should not have done.

"Hello, my dear, sweet Foxes." The man crooned, his voice layered with thick, sweet honey. In unison, the babies' smiles drops and they shied away.

"Don't be scared, my little Lily. Lord Hades is here to bless you, isn't that right, Lindsey?" He lifted his other hand and placed it next to the green ball of flame. He carefully split it in half. Now, in each hand, he held two balls of green, flickering flame.

Hades extended his arms toward the little girls. At the last moment, he let go of the flame and watched it as it drifted towards the girls. It collided with the two girls.

He could tell the girls were in pain. They were screaming, begging to be rescued. But Hades knew that the binding magic was keeping the girls quiet. No one could hear them but the Fates themselves.

When the pain had finally faded from the girls' faces and they had fallen asleep, Hades nodded to himself. He turned and faded into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there, faithful reader! Oh wow that sounded scary... This chapter is kind of short, like the last two... I think there are only two or three of these left...? Maybe four? ANYWAY, thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a comment off by typing in that lovely box down below... ENJOY!**

**OH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE! And New Year... I guess this is my sort of present?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize~**

Chapter Two

1914

"Lily! Give it back!" A seven-year-old girl yelled, angrily stomping her feet. She had long, red-brown hair that dangled in a loose braid. She was pouting, a hurt expression in her green eyes.

"You have to catch me first!" Lily laughed back, waving a book in front of the other girl's face. She looked nearly identical to the other girl, but her hair was black and short, due to an accident in school, where a boy thought it would be funny to glue her hair to the desk.

"Give me my book back, Lily! I want to read!" The first girl reached for the book, clutched in Lily's hand. When this proved unsuccessful, the girl swept her arm in a sideways motion. The wind began to pick up around Lily. It tugged at the book, which broke free of Lily's grasp and glided away. It landed safely in the first girl's arms.

"Hey! No fair Lindsey!" Lily exclaimed, a frown plastered to her face, "Mommy told us that we aren't supposed to use our powers!"

Lindsey huffed, "What's the point of having a power if you won't use it?" She turned away and began walking towards their house, nose in the air.

Suddenly, it was as though Lily had moved in front of her, quicker than any normal human. Lindsey stopped and glanced back to where Lily _used _to be. She was still there, smirking a bit.

Lindsey glared at her twin, "I want to read! Leave me alone." Her glare was ice cold.

The real Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Lindsey – live a little! Let's play a game together!" She grinned.

"Games aren't fun" Lindsey stated, turning back to the unmoving image of her twin. The image was slightly off. There was no emotion on the pseudo-Lily's face. She didn't breathe either, like how a normal person would. The girl was a bit paler than usual as well.

Lily waved a hand and the fake Lily disappeared in a shimmer of light, "I bet you'll like it if we could use our powers." He tone was taunting.

Lindsey's lips tugged into a frown, "I don't want to. Go play with your friends." She knew Lily's friends were mostly boys who adored her. They were dumb and slow, like a cow or maybe a particularly stupid rat. Her frown deepened at her strange thoughts.

Lily hopped around her twin, a curious look on her face, "They're your friends too…"

With a sigh, Lindsey began to climb onto the porch of their house. She turned to face her twin, "They only tolerate me because you asked them to."

Lily looked at Lindsey quizzically, "What does 'tolerate' mean?" She asked, her eyes dancing with confusion.

Lindsey groaned loudly and stomped into the house.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! If you review... I'll give you cooooooookies~! Haha, just kidding, but I will give you another chapter...**

**-ALICE**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Helloooo again, pretty birds! Late gift here... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**This chapter is fairly short. Just kidding. Very short. I promise that the next chapter will be the last short one.**

**As always, please review! Thanks for reading and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson universe or the few lines of Shakespeare included. I only own my OCs**

Chapter 3

1922

Lindsey sat below a large oak tree, staring up at the blue sky. She looked bored. With a finger, she gently swirled the air around, causing the trees to sway from side to side and a small breeze to blow through the grove.

Lily sat next to her, her head resting in Lindsey's lap. She held a book out in front of her. The cover was a muddy brown color, but the title was in golden ink. _Romeo and Juliet. _Lily mouthed the words silently as she read, delight flickering in her green eyes.

Lindsey read her sister's lips,

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

She shook her head, amused. Looking back to the sky, Lindsey pointed at the sky, "Look! That looks like an eagle – oh, never mind." The fluffy white cloud she had been pointing at had dissipated when she pointed her finger upwards. A gust of wind blew the girls' hair around.

Lily barely looked up, "You need to learn how to control that power of yours." She gently chastised, turning a page of her book.

Lindsey looked at the cover of the book sourly, "I don't get that story," she declared, ignoring Lily's last statement, "Those kids are so rash. They get married in secret even though they've only known each other for what? An hour? What's the point?"

This time, Lily did look away, "It's about _true _love," she stared off into the distance with a dreamy look in her eyes, "but they can't be together. Instead of living a life without each other, Romeo and Juliet decide that they rather not live."

Lindsey rolled her eyes and shook her head, "They died because of a misunderstanding." She stated simply. She had read the book at least five times, trying to find the true meaning behind the words.

Lily sighed and returned to her book, "You don't get it. But one day, you will."

After a couple page turns, Lindsey put down her hands and stared at their house. It was a small wooden cabin, whose roof would sometimes let in raindrops. After a thorough inspection, she frowned a little, "Do you love Jacob like that?"

Lily, sensing the serious topic change, put down her book and sat up, her expression grim, "Yes, Lin. I think I do. I would rather die than live without him."

Lindsey turned to look at her sister, "Would you leave me for Jacob?"

She knew she sounded childish, but she didn't care. She wanted to know, even if it hurt her.

Lily didn't respond for a long while. When she did, she picked up her book again and laid back down in Lindsey's lap, "Yes, I would leave you."

Lindsey was about to speak, her face betraying her feelings. She felt hurt at her sister's proclamation.

"But," Lily butted in before Lindsey could speak, "only because you'd never actually leave me. We're the same person – you and me. We only got separated because Mother wished for twins too hard."

Lindsey grinned and leaned back, returning her gaze up to the heavens.

**A/N: Well there you go! Tell me: good or bad? PLEASE? Anyway, see ya in the next chapter! KISSES MWAHMWAH**

**-ALICE**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lol... I totally forgot to mention that English is _not _my first language. I hope you guys forgive me for my mistakes. If you can spare a second, I would love some constructive criticism! THANKS AND ENJOY!**

**Updates may be slow. It's only been (kind of) quick lately because I'm on winter break! Sadly, that ends... like tomorrow... -tears- I hope you'll stick with me though!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the amazing Percy Jackson universe. I am, however, completely infatuated with it.**

Chapter 4

1923

"Lindsey!" Lily called, looking up at the giant oak tree, "Stop! Father will scold you!"

Lindsey settled on a thick branch, grinning mischievously, "Let him scold me then. But he can't make me marry anyone!"

"It's not so bad. I promise!" Lily shouted, fingering her own flashy engagement ring.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "That's only because Father approved of Jacob." She leaned back on the trunk of the tree.

"Oh come on, Lins!" Lily sounded exasperated, "There's nothing you can do to stop this."

Lindsey closed her eyes and stretched out on the branch, shifting moodily, "I can try."

Lily sighed and turned to walk away. She paused to look back at the sister she loved so much. With another sigh, she turned away and headed for their house.

Lindsey opened her eyes and watched her sister walk away. She closed her eyes again, thinking back to her childhood, where there was one boy…

She was only a young girl, eleven years of age, but she knew what a good man was.

His name was John. John Tyler. He was barely a man yet. Lindsey laughed at herself. How could a man like John Tyler ever pay attention to the little girl with a twin?

He was her first _actual _friend. Lindsey had problems making true friends. Usually, her classmates only wanted to be her friend to please Lily, the true sweetheart of the town.

He died in the war. Lindsey sighed to herself, nestling comfortable into the leafy branches. He had died in the war. How was that fair?

Lindsey's father had fought as well, but he had survived. Why couldn't John have lived too?

Lindsey opened her eyes to look at the house, where her father was most certainly watching her disapprovingly. She would have gladly married John. But she knew there was no one. No one left.

C*H*A*O*S

Lindsey woke up to the sound of laughter. She blinked, her eyes bleary. She put a hand on the rough trunk, steadying herself. She didn't know how she was able to have stayed up there all throughout her little nap. Silently, she was grateful that she had not fallen and broken her neck.

Lindsey noticed her sister and her fiancé right away. They were standing in the grove, attached to each other. They seemed to be oblivious to anything and everything. They were laughing together, twirling around of an invisible beat.

"That's not going to happen to me, is it?" Lindsey asked herself, smiling sadly at the happy pair. For a moment, she desperately wanted it to happen to her, just like how Lily found her true love.

Lindsey felt a small tug at her gut and a gentle breeze blew through the grove. Both Lily and Jacob laughed happily and leaned into each other for an innocent peck on the lips.

Lindsey steeled herself and crossed her arms. She frowned at her own thoughts, "I don't want that to happen to me." She wanted John and only him.

There was another tug in her gut and her words were tossed away by her own breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I want to thank you so much for reviewing and following! As always, please drop a comment down below!**

**Special thanks to Starlight (guest) and theonelives! **

**Starlight: Thank you so much for reviewing! I actually have _no _experience whatsoever about romance, so if there is going to be any, it will be difficult for me -sheepish look-. I haven't decided if I want to pair any of them up yet, but I was considering Lindsey with someone...**

**theonelives: Thanks for your review! It may not seem like it has anything to do with Percy Jackson at first, but I _swear_ he will appear in chapter seven!**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**-ALICE**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to post one more chapter before I get too busy to write! Ew, midterms... OMG I HAVE AN ESSAY DUE. WHAT.**

**Heh... ignore me... Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I wish _really _hard, I can own PJO...**

Chapter 5

1924

"Lindsey! Lindsey!" A harsh whisper woke Lindsey up. She looked around, confused, before her eyes settled on her twin, who was roughly shaking her.

"What's wrong?" She asked groggily, looking at her sister. She looked terrified. Instantly, Lindsey was up, "Lils! What's wrong?"

Lily grabbed Lindsey's arms, "There's someone here. I heard Mother and Father scream. I went to check on them, and when they saw me, they told me to wake you and run. Lindsey, we have to go! They're coming for us next!"

She spoke so quickly that Lindsey was scrambling to catch up, "Do we have any weapons?" She asked, hurrying to change into proper clothes.

Lily held out something, and Lindsey scurried over to see. It glinted in the moonlight.

"A fob watch?" She asked incredulously, eyeing the silver face. It had a strange etching on it. Instinctively, Lindsey knew it was depicting Icarus and Daedalus, flying over the ocean with their wings. She ran her thumb over the engravings, mentally shaking her head. She shook her head roughly. How did she know that?

Lindsey frowned, "I've never seen this before. Where did you get it?"

Lily copied her twin, "I don't know. I was with Jacob today, and this woman came up to me. She told me that I would need it. She said that you would know how to use it."

There was a thumping noise. Both the girls froze, looking at the door. Someone or something was out there, waiting.

"Lils, this is important. What did she look like?" Lindsey hissed, touching Lily's shoulder. She didn't know why or how, but something in the back of her mind reminded her that it was important.

There was another thump and Lily shuddered. She closed her eyes, thinking, "I-I don't remember. I just remember she had… startling grey eyes. She was extremely pretty. Jacob said that and I got angry at him…"

Lindsey bit her lip, thinking hard, "Right. Give it here." She held out her hand. Lily dropped the fob watch into her hand.

It was warm in Lindsey's palm. For a moment, she felt as if the fob watch vibrated slightly. She stared at it in amazement. There was so much power. So much potential.

"Lindsey!" Lily hissed, shaking her sister.

Her twin blinked rapidly, "Okay, okay. What do I do?" She tapped the button on top, half expecting the cover just to pop out. Instead, the fob watch extended, right into Lily.

"Lils!" Lindsey gasped, watching as the fob watch became a three foot long glowing sword, right in the middle of Lily. The girl looked down quizzically and moved to the right. The sword slid out of her strangely.

"It didn't hurt me." Lily stated, confused.

There was a _bang! _The door burst open. Lindsey jumped in front of Lily, the sword pointing threateningly at the empty doorway.

Lindsey could hear menacing laughter. Her arms were trembling badly, but she wouldn't – couldn't – let her sister get hurt.

"Hello little Foxes." A low hiss reached Lindsey's ears. The sword wasn't heavy, but the tip of the sword was slowly lowering.

Lindsey stared at the creature before her in disbelief. There were three of them. All three had glowing, red eyes, bald heads, and deadly whips, made of fire. With a second glance, Lindsey noticed that the three monsters had brass claws and leathery, black wings. She gripped the sword tighter and held it higher, "What do you want?"

She was grateful that her voice was calm and steady, not showing her fear. Behind her, Lily clung onto her, clearly terrified.

"Little Lily, so afraid." One of the monsters chuckled, promptly ignoring Lindsey, "She has everything to live for, sisters. Her lovely fiancé. Her powers. She should be the one to live."

A second one hissed a little, "But Lindsey is clearly the stronger one, sisters. She wields the blade."

The last snorted, "They both should die. Hades is a fool to let only one live."

The other two screeched in indignation, "You dare call our master a fool, Megaera?"

"Yes," Megaera flicked her fiery whip, "I dare. These two _mortals _should have never existed."

One of the bat-like creatures snarled, "The fates have decreed it, and the oracle has spoken its prophecy. We cannot stop this, Megaera."

Lindsey was inwardly trembling. She braced herself, her lips forming words before she could stop them, "Furies. You're the Furies. Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone. The angry, the grudging, and the avenger."

The Furies faced the girl, snarling. One let out a chuckle, "Oh, this one is smart! She should live."

Lily whimpered and tightened her grip on my shirt, "If you come any closer, I'll rip you to shreds!" Lindsey waved the sword for extra emphasis. The Furies shrunk back a little from the glowing sword. Her luck faltered, and her voice trembled slightly at the end, showing how scared she actually was.

The leader of the Furies dared to take a step forward, "The Fates have foreseen this moment. Leave the warrior and take the soft-hearted lover!"

The Furies sprang into action the second the first Fury spoke. Lindsey was quick to act, but the Furies were quicker. Somehow, with incredible speed, the three of them had surrounded the twins.

"Oh come on!" Lindsey's voice was definitely trembling now, "Two against three? Not fair!"

Megaera laughed, "Oh silly mortal. Has no one told you this yet? Life is not fair, and death is certainly not fair."

She lashed out at Lily, but Lindsey moved quicker than she thought she could have. With a clang, she deflected the brass claw. Megaera was surprised. Sensing her moment of distraction, Lindsey lashed out.

The tip of the glowing sword had barely touched the Fury, but Megaera wailed and disintegrated into a pile of dust.

Lindsey gaped at the sword and the pile of dust on the ground. What had just happened?

"No! Our sister!" One of the remaining Furies howled, "You will pay, mortal!"

Lindsey barely had enough time to deflect the fiery whip that was heading her way. It wrapped around the blade of her sword and jerked it out of her hands. It clattered away, next to the Furies and shrunk back into a fob watch.

"No!" Lindsey gasped, reaching for it. She was defenseless. She couldn't protect Lily or herself now. She jerked back as another whip came dangerously close to her face.

"It's nothing personal." One Fury smirked viciously, talking to the girls like they were little children, "It's just the universe has a give-take policy."

Lindsey muffled a cry as the whip cracked and left a trail of blood on her leg. The feeling of fire burning through her erupted at the gash, causing tears to prick at her eyes.

"See you in hell, sweetie." The other Fury cackled, lunging forward with her brass claws, right at Lily.

"NO!" Lindsey cried, trying to push her sister out of the way. It didn't work. The Fury's claws pierced her right in the throat, nearly tearing Lily's throat out. She fell unceremoniously onto the floor, blood gurgling at her throat.

Lindsey couldn't feel anything. Couldn't hear anything. She just knew that she had failed. Failed her sister. Failed herself.

All at once, everything rushed back to Lindsey. The world felt like it was going slower and slower. It was just like the books Lindsey had read and fantasized over, where the hero would swoop in and kill the evil witches and they would live happily ever after. Only Lily wouldn't live.

Lindsey felt her heartbeat in her ears. It was racing, but even as she thought about it, the beat seemed to slow down. She could see the flick of the Furies' whip move slowly, coming towards her in slow motion.

She had to survive.

Something heavy dropped into the pocket of her pants. Lindsey ignored it at first, but she realized something big – something important.

Her eyes darted to where the fob watch was – no – where it _used _to be. Quick as lightning, her hand flashed to her pocket and she pulled out the fob watch, which had miraculously appeared in her pocket again.

Without any hesitation, Lindsey pressed the button, her palm feeling the shifting watch. It elongated into the sword, but Lindsey knew something was different. The sword felt lighter in her hand, but darker, as if it was able to suck the very soul of a person into the blade. She looked down at the sword and nearly gasped.

The sword was slightly longer than it had been before. It was blacker than night. It almost seemed to radiate darkness. It was like the sword _knew _how Lindsey felt.

She twirled the sword between her fingers, expertly. The Furies' eyes widened and they both took a step back, looking afraid, "Nothing personal," she echoed the Fury's words, "The universe just has a give-take policy."

She didn't hesitate. She wanted to end this. With one single strike, she disintegrated both monsters into little piles of dust.

She dropped the sword and raced over to Lily, who lay still.

"Lily?" Lindsey croaked, "Lils! Look at me! Please!" Her arms found their way around her sister, ignoring the blood that was spilling all over Lindsey.

Lily's eyes were half closed, but when she heard her sister, her eyes opened and she looked up, into Lindsey's identical eyes. It amazed Lindsey that she was still there. She should have bled out already.

Lily's face was pale in the moonlight. She looked like an avenging angel. She gurgled a little bit, lifting her left hand.

"Lily! Lily, I love you! Please remember that!" Lindsey sobbed, tears rolling down her face, "Please don't go!"

Lily gurgled something, looking at her left hand, resting on Lindsey's lap. It sparkled slightly, and Lindsey knew she was looking at her engagement ring. She might have been thinking about her could-have-been husband and her never-were children.

Lily gurgled again, weakly beckoning Lindsey forward. She seemed to be saying something, but Lindsey couldn't hear. Instead, she read her sister's lips once more.

"Jacob…" She was calling out for her could-have-been husband.

Lindsey fought back a sob, "You'll see him soon, I promise." She reassured her sister.

"Jacob… I'm sorry…" She mouthed again, her eyes closing. Her hand slid away from Lindsey, and she knew that Lily was already gone.

Lindsey hugged her sister's corpse, sobbing. She rocked Lily back and forth, begging her to come back.

After what seemed like hours, Lindsey stood, letting her sister lay on the wooden floor by herself. She wiped her bloody hands on her shirt and picked up the fob watch.

With one last glance, she looked at her faithful twin, bitter resentment bubbling in her gut. The wind picked up, whipping the trees back and forth.

"I will avenge you." Lindsey whispered gently to Lily's ghost, "I'll make sure the gods feel the pain we did. I promise you."

And with a gust of wind, Lindsey disappeared into the shadows, radiating the kind of darkness that could only be from hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I found it a bit dramatic... Hahah if you were wondering why I put the weird "could-have-been" and "never-were", I was kind of in a Doctor Who mood when I wrote this... It was referring to the army of meanwhiles and neverweres. **

**Okay I want to address a topic:**

**I know some of you don't like the stories from when Lindsey was younger. At first, I also thought it would be kind of boring or something, but I wanted the readers to form an emotional attachment with Lindsey and Lily. Then, I want to _brutally _rip Lindsey away from everyone! -Wait, Alice. Your Moffat is showing- (awkward cough). Yeah, he's my inspiration...**

**Special thanks to theonelives and the Oracle of Akemi! **

**theonelives: Thanks for your review! I'm technically done with my backstories, unless you count this chapter a backstory... Lol, I didn't soooo -grin-. ****Like I said before, Percy will be making his appearance in chapter 7. I hope you stick with me 'til then!**

**the Oracle of Akemi: Thanks for reviewing! Your wish is my command! An update! **

**Okay, so I don't think I'll be too active for the next two weeks or so just because of school... Don't give up on me though! I shall return bearing gifts! I might be able to come on during the weekend of this week, but don't count on it.**

**I really appreciate when you guys follow/favorite/review and I really want to just give you guys hugs! I've written before, but I never actually had anyone like my works or review my works. I just want to tell you how thankful I am just for one review :)**

**Anyway, I have to go write an essay. It's a prompt... I'm writing about Harry Potter... And I mentioned Doctor Who... and Batman... and Percy Jackson... BEST WRITING ASSIGNMENT EVER (until I get my grade).**

**Oh wait, before I forget... I want to leave you with one more little present: sneak-peak of the next chapter?**

* * *

><p>There was a noise like rumbling thunder. Lindsey looked up, expecting to see a flash of lighting, but none came. She blinked a couple times more, not believing her eyes. That couldn't be a <em>person<em> hurtling towards them, could it?

But Chaos was staring at the figure with a proud smile on her face, so Lindsey was forced to accept the fact that she wasn't hallucinating.

The figure grew closer and closer until – _BAM! _The person landed directly in front of them, dirt and rocks clattering away from the force of the blow.

"Always the dramatic entrance." Chaos chided softly, looking at the man in front of them, "Lindsey Fox, meet Ryan Carter, assassin of… well, me."

* * *

><p><strong>RYAN! The more I write about him, the more I like him! ANYWAY. Good or bad? Should I keep putting these little sneak-peaks? <strong>

**It was just a little treat since I'll be really busy.**

**-ALICE**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1926

Lindsey was staring at a monster. For the first time, it was a proper monster, not mythical monsters, though Lindsey knew there was a very, very thin line between the two.

She was staring at a very ugly dog. The dog was enormous. It was probably the size of five of her. She had a feeling that the dog could even surpass the tanks used in the Great War.

Lindsey held her sword out in front of her. It was a never wavering companion. She could trust this little bit of wielded metal.

"What are you waiting for, beast?" Lindsey grinned viciously, her right hand wrapped loosely around the handle to her blade. She had grown comfortable with the black sword. It was like an extension of her own arm.

The ginormous dog stepped forward, snarling. Its teeth were the length of Lindsey's hands. Slobber flew around the dog. It obviously couldn't wait to eat her. Well, tough, _she _couldn't wait to eat _it. _

Lindsey snorted. Not really. The beast didn't exactly look good enough to eat. It would probably disintegrate into a pile of ash anyway.

She held her blade higher, smirking at the dog, "Come on, puppy." She laughed bitterly.

The dog must have understood the insult because it leaped forward with a nasty snarl. With a confident swing of her arm, she cut the dog right through the middle. The giant dog exploded into dust.

Lindsey held a hand over her mouth and nose, trying not to breathe in dog essence. Once the dust settled, she grinned maliciously, "Is that all you've got?" She spoke to the air, not knowing who to direct it to, "Is that all you've got, _hellhound?" _

There was no answer, though Lindsey wasn't really expecting one. There was a noise behind her, and she spun around, blade held high.

"It is not wise to aggravate the monsters of Tartarus." A pleasant female voice reached Lindsey's ears. There was someone right in front of her, but she couldn't see who it was. It was a perfectly clear, sunny day, but Lindsey couldn't see who it was.

"Oh yeah?" Lindsey couldn't help but snarl back, "Says who?"

There was a moment of silence, "Close your eyes, child." The female spoke, sounding very amused.

Lindsey didn't want to, but somehow, she realized that she would probably combust if she didn't. She closed her eyes.

"You can look now, Lindsey Fox." The woman said, sounding very graceful and posh.

Lindsey blinked a few times. The woman who stood before her was beautiful and stately. She gave off an aura of elegance and grace. She wore a black dress that fanned out at the bottom. It twisted and floated around, but Lindsey noticed there wasn't any breeze that could have been moving it.

Lindsey could only guess who this was, "You're a goddess." She stated.

The goddess chuckled, a sound that was beautiful in its own eerie way, "In a way. Child, I am Chaos."

The wind picked up at her declaration, and Lindsey watched as Chaos' dress stopped moving, "Chaos?" She asked, not daring to look into the beautiful angel's eyes.

The woman laughed. Lindsey found herself looking up at Chaos' face. She was slender, but Lindsey could tell that Chaos was a fierce warrior.

"Yes. Stand, Lindsey Fox." She said lightly, "and follow me."

With a jerk, Lindsey realized that she was kneeling, her sword by her side. She grabbed her sword and willed it to become a fob watch again. She placed the cool watch into her pocket and followed Chaos.

"I cannot stay on you earth too long." Chaos explained, opening what seemed to be an invisible door, "I cause too much… Chaos." She smirked at her own little joke. She gestured to the invisible door, "After you, my champion."

Lindsey curiously stepped forward. She found herself staring at a place that was most definitely not Earth. She stumbled through the portal, shocked.

Chaos' world was the perfect example of the yin-yang philosophy. Lindsey supposed that the yin-yang philosophy was less dramatic though.

On one side of her, there was pure and simple heaven. It was light and full of life. Trees had blossoms blooming and bushes held delicious fruits. Children were dancing and playing in the green fields. Lindsey looked closer and realized two things. One: the fruits hanging from the bushes were all golden. Two: the children weren't exactly children. They were smaller and lighter. They were also extremely flashy with brightly colored wings.

"Pixies and Fairies." Chaos commented, looking at the creatures as well, "The creatures that are born innocent and die as innocents. It is my duty to protect them."

Lindsey looked at the other half of Chaos' world. It was completely dark, covered in shadows and other creepy crawlies. It was sparse of trees, but there was one lone tree, towering high above the ones in the light half of the world. It was devoid of any leaves or fruit. It seemed utterly depressing.

Behind it, Lindsey could see a large palace. It looked sleek and almost modern. She could see that it was even bigger and taller than the tree. It extended upwards into wispy clouds. Squinting, Lindsey thought she could see little figures on top of the clouds.

"It is the curse that the protectors must take." Chaos spoke softly, "To live in shadows. To train in the clouds."

She sounded so sad, that Lindsey didn't want to speak. She gazed at the little figures in the clouds, amazed.

"Wh-what do you protect exactly?" She asked, her voice quivering. She turned to face Chaos, who looked so sad.

Chaos managed to make her smile look sad, "We protect the good and the innocent." She said, looking back at the pixies and the fairies, "We even protect those who might only have a little seed of goodness in them." Chaos was silent for a moment, "and we avenge those who have fallen."

Lindsey perked up. Avenge those who were fallen? Chaos sounded too good to be true.

Chaos laughed at her expression, "Come, my child. Let us talk as we walk."

Lindsey followed Chaos, who had faced the palace and was walking slowly, as if she were being chained down.

"What am I?" Lindsey blurted out, her heart thumping a little faster than usual, "I have controlled the winds ever since I was young."

Chaos nodded, "You are human, blessed with a god's gifts. You have been given a large burden, and I will be honored if you will share your load."

Lindsey didn't quite understand, but she brushed the topic aside, "What about Li- my sister? She could control the light and the shadows."

"She was blessed by the same god, Hades. He initially wanted both of you to be his champions: do his dirty work and such. But the Fates had foreseen darkness in one of you and Hades ordered his minions to crush the evil spirit." Chaos smiled again, "As Lily lay dying, she passed something to you: her gifts. Lily has not left you. She is still very much alive through you."

Lindsey's breath hitched at her twin's name. She dug her fists into her pockets, fighting back tears, "Your soldiers," she said quickly, hoping to change the topic, "Please, Lady Chaos. What do your soldiers do?"

Chaos didn't question her change of topic, "My warriors do what I ask them to do. I, myself, cannot go onto Earth for too long, so I send my champions on missions."

"Are your soldiers immortal?" Lindsey questioned, "I mean, can they get hurt?"

Chaos looked upwards, as if sensing something. She stopped walking to face the girl, "They can heal extraordinarily quickly and, yes, they are immortal. However, my champions can only die from one metal." She fixed Lindsey with her serious, wise eyes, "Stygian iron. The same metal that you possess."

Lindsey's eyes widened, but Chaos paid no attention. Instead, she looked upwards again, a smirk creeping onto her face, "And now, I will introduce you to my one and only assassin."

There was a noise like rumbling thunder. Lindsey looked up, expecting to see a flash of lighting, but none came. She blinked a couple times more, not believing her eyes. That couldn't be a _person_ hurtling towards them, could it?

But Chaos was staring at the figure with a proud smile on her face, so Lindsey was forced to accept the fact that she wasn't hallucinating.

The figure grew closer and closer until – _BAM! _The person landed directly in front of them, dirt and rocks clattering away from the force of the blow.

"Always the dramatic entrance." Chaos chided softly, looking at the man in front of them, "Lindsey Fox, meet Ryan Carter, assassin of… well, me."

Ryan Carter looked about Lindsey's age. However, he was at least two heads taller than her. He had golden-brown hair and patches of black hair. It actually looked pretty good on him. His eyes were a hard, stormy blue color. His body was lithe, but Lindsey could see the muscles on his arms. She could tell he spent most of his time swinging swords or whatever assassins did in their free time.

Looking into Ryan's eyes again, Lindsey concluded that the man was older than he actually looked.

"A pleasure." Ryan had an accent that Lindsey couldn't exactly place. Scottish? Maybe Irish?

Lindsey narrowed her eyes at Ryan's rough tone, "Likewise." She replied shortly.

Chaos beamed. Lindsey wanted to cover her eyes. Chaos' teeth were extremely white and pearly, "Excellent! Now Alpha, go on. I must discuss a serious topic with Lindsey here."

Once Ryan was out of earshot, Lindsey turned to Chaos, confused, "Alpha?" She snorted to herself. How pompous.

Chaos nodded and began walking again, "It's his code name. He prefers it to his own name. If you choose to join, you'll get one too."

"Choose to join?" Lindsey was astonished, "As what?"

Chaos nodded thoughtfully, "At first, I was considering to make you one of my warriors and for you to join the army. They need a good, strong female to knock some sense into their thick skulls. But," she paused and stopped to study Lindsey, "I have been watching you. All that bitterness. All of that resentment. Would you like to join Mr. Carter in his duties as an assassin?"

Lindsey was once again shocked, but she knew the answer even before Chaos had finished her question, "Yes," she breathed, her hand slipping to her pocket, where the fob watch rested. It hummed slightly, as if confirming her decision, "I would love to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I'm supposed to be doing homework and studying for midterms right now, but I somehow got sucked into this...**

**RESPONSES! YAY!**

**annabethgrace6: Thanks for reviewing! And THANK YOU SO MUCH! Haha, I seem to say that a lot to everyone. I really appreciate the time you took to review! And yay! Updated!**

**the Oracle of Akemi: Thanks _again _for reviewing! I literally squealed when I saw I had two reviews for Chapter 5. For some odd reason... I just wanted my OCs to suffer... I'm so evil... **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! **

**Next chapter:**

**Percy meets Lindsey on a beach, and Lindsey nearly kills our favorite hero. And who are Tybalt and Cedric Williams...? WAIT WHAT? BLACKJACK IS DEAD?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Don't be afraid to criticize! Tell me if you liked it or not! **

**Ice cream, kisses, and cookies! OMG and CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES. SO GOOD**

**-ALICE**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

PERCY

Percy was a pretty normal teenage boy. Well, as normal as a half-blood participating in four prophecies and a great prophecy could be. He was the son of the great sea god, Poseidon, and the hero of Olympus.

Yet, Percy didn't feel like the hero he was supposed to be. Lately, his life seemed to be falling apart slowly, like someone was taking his house down, brick by brick. His relationship with Annabeth had been rough and full of turbulence. He had been drifting away from his best friends. His father hadn't spoken to him for six months. Even Mrs. O'Leary seemed to like _Clarisse _more than him.

He sighed and turned on his side to look at the bed across of the cabin. Shortly after the Battle of Manhattan, Percy had received a gift: two demigod brothers. The gift was more like a curse.

The eldest of the brothers was Tybalt Williams. He was older than Percy by a year and six months, as he kept reminding Percy. He also seemed to glow with charm. Only Percy seemed to know the truth about the cruel man. He was a power-assertive psychopath that had killed Percy's one true friend: Blackjack.

The other brother was only eight. Percy would say he was cute, but Tybalt would just try to question his masculinity. The eight year old boy was Cedric Williams. He clung onto Percy wherever he went. Other than Percy, he was the only one who saw Tybalt for what he was.

Percy sighed again and returned his gaze to the ceiling of the cabin. Not two hours ago, Percy had spied Tybalt and Annabeth conversing at the edge of the campfire. He had crept closer to eavesdrop. What he heard broke his heart. They were talking about _him. _They scorned him and his very essence.

Annabeth had seen him and acted irrationally. She hadn't been herself. She yelled at him, slapped him, and broken up with him.

Percy didn't know what to do with himself.

He was completely alienated from his peers.

Percy suddenly felt very sick. He quickly rolled out of his bed and crept out of the cabin, hoping that the harpies wouldn't be out, hunting for fresh demigod meat.

He breathed in the cold air, but still felt as if someone was pressing against him. He made sure Riptide was with him before heading towards the beach, where he knew he would calm down. The water always calmed him down.

He sat there for a long while, staring at the peaceful water, lapping up onto the shore. He wondered about what he would do. He obviously couldn't stay there, in a place where everyone seemed to hate his guts.

"Perseus Jackson." Someone was behind him.

Percy jumped up, his sword out in a flash. He whirled around, ready to face any monster that was thrown his way.

He stopped short, seeing the woman in front of him. She was a couple inches shorter than himself. She had red-brown hair that cascaded down her back. She had emerald green eyes that seemed to read every detail. She wore tight black pants, a black t-shirt, and a black jacket that was lined with a blood-red color on the inside. Despite the tightness, he could tell the cloth was very flexible and easy to move it.

She was lithe and obviously very well trained, judging by her casual posture and arrogant smirk. She held no visible weapons in her hands, but Percy noticed a small bulge in the pocket of her jacket and a ring on her left index finger. Perhaps she had magical weapons, like Percy's own Riptide.

"Who are you?" Percy asked warily, not bothering to put away his sword.

The woman smirked, "My name is Fox. You are Percy Jackson, yes?"

Percy nodded numbly, "What do you want?" He asked, his grip on Riptide tightening.

Fox sighed, "I'm an assassin of Chaos and for some unknown reason, and she's requesting to see you. She thinks that you have good characteristics for an assassin." She regarded Percy for a moment, "Maybe you do."

He didn't relax, "Who is Chaos?" He demanded.

Fox rolled her eyes, "Lady Chaos? You know, the primeval goddess. Emerged at the beginning of the universe? Ring a bell?"

Percy eyed the girl distrustfully, "What does she want me to do?"

Fox looked exasperated and beckoned. She snapped, and Percy saw that a portal had opened up. Instead of seeing the water lap onto the shore, he could see a dark moor and the base of a humongous tree, larger than the redwood trees in California.

"Follow me, Trident-Boy." Fox smirked once again and stepped through the portal. She almost looked more relaxed as she crossed the threshold.

Percy was hesitant, but he shook the doubt from his mind. What did he have left anyway? Certainly not Annabeth or his father. Tybalt would have a good laugh if he died in Chaos' land.

He followed the girl, pocketing his pen.

The first thing Percy noticed as he stepped through, was again the tree. It was gnarled and loomed over both him and Fox. It was naked – devoid of any leaves. Percy thought he could hear it creaking slightly.

The next thing Percy saw was the palace. He looked up at it, confused. Then, he realized that it must be Chaos' palace. It was sleek and seemed to be made of a smooth, black stone, perfectly crafted. It stretched so high that the tops of the palace was lost in the clouds.

"Welcome to the land of Chaos." Fox grinned, "Over here is the dark side. Sadly, it doesn't mean we get to kill random people. Apparently we're not actually evil." Here, she frowned, looking almost disappointed, "Over there is the light side."

Percy looked over to where she was pointing, not sure if she meant a _literal_ light side or just their opposing forces. He smiled in relief when he saw sunlight. Maybe that was where they lived.

"We don't live there." Fox added, reading Percy's mind, "We live and train in the palace of Chaos." She thought for a moment, "And the clouds. We train in the clouds too. Ryan likes to sleep up there."

Percy was utterly bemused, "The clouds?" He questioned her.

Fox nodded, "Look up, Trident-Boy."

Percy did as he was told. At first, he didn't understand what he was looking at. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a flicker of a figure, prancing on top of the cloud. He scrutinized the cloud. This time, he was completely sure that he saw someone on the cloud.

Fox seemed to be enjoying his confusion, "Finally," she murmured to herself, "I don't have to be the youngest."

Percy looked confused. Fox was young, looking around eighteen. He was exactly seventeen, though he looked older, due to his delightful run-ins with Kronos. There was no way she was the youngest person.

Fox grinned knowingly, "Come on," she said, "I'll explain."

They walked side by side towards Chaos' palace, "Everyone here besides me is a couple millennia older than me. Ryan – he's the other assassin of Chaos – he was born in the 1700s or something. I was born in the 1900s." She brightened considerably at something, "I fought in World War Two. But then of course, it was started by demigods…"

Percy's mind spun. Fox spoke so quickly and looked so excited. He could tell that she was very intelligent. Just like Annabeth.

His heart gave and unexpected lurch and he stopped short, suddenly very cold. Fox paid him no mind. She continued to chatter about wars that she or Ryan had fought in. Whether or not she noticed that Percy had stopped walking, she didn't acknowledge it. He was grateful and hurried to catch up.

They stood at the mouth of Chaos' palace. Percy could feel an ominous shiver pass through him as they looked up at the black doors.

"OY! Open up, Maxwell! It's Fox!" Fox shouted. She came to a halt, "Did I just say 'oy'?"

Percy allowed himself a smile, "Yes. Yes you did."

Fox groaned as the door opened without a noise, "Ryan's Scottish-ness has been rubbing off on me." She frowned and entered, "Or maybe it was that very nice boy I met just before I killed him…"

Percy's eyes widened dramatically. Fox giggled a little at his expression, "Oh, it's not like that! He was trading little girls as _slaves_. Not the most pleasant man."

She walked down the hallway, impatiently beckoning Percy forward, "I'll take you to Chaos' office. Don't try to aggravate her. The Olympians are bothering her _again_. Those gods are like… children!" She shook her head, "No. Correction: all of them are children besides Hestia."

Percy had to agree with that. He nodded along and followed Fox up a flight of steps, "So, uh, do you do this often?"

"Do what?" Fox asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

Percy gave her a stupid grin, "Do you always pick up new recruits like this?"

Fox looked faintly amused, "Nope! You're the first. Chaos said something about needing the 'magical three'. I assume that means you're the last."

Percy gave a faint laugh, "What if I don't… accept?" He was slightly worried.

Fox smirked once again, "You will, trust me. Do you actually _want _to go back to your old life?" Then she seemed especially sad, "I didn't want to."

Percy wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. He wasn't exactly the best at those things.

Fox brightened up as she remembered something, "Besides, you'll be eternally the youngest out of all of us. We'll be a family!"

Percy didn't miss the wistful tone that crept into her voice as she spoke.

"I'm sorry," Percy suddenly spoke, "I know how it feels to loose someone."

He didn't know what was going on. He was climbing the steps one moment. The next, his back was aching and his vision was dancing with black spots. He found himself pushed up against the wall, barely able to breathe.

Fox glared at him with such fire that Percy just wanted to melt into a puddle, "Don't you _dare_ talk about something you don't understand." She snarled, her eyes blazing with rage.

"I-I'm sorry." Percy gasped out, hand struggling to reach Riptide.

Fox's eyes lost its rage in a fraction of a second. She looked horrified, "I'm… sorry." She let go of Percy and he found himself sliding down the wall and onto a black step, "I lost control of myself."

Percy stood shakily, using the wall as his support, "It's okay. I've… I've faced worse."

Fox still looked distraught, "I'm sorry." She repeated, "It's just…" She looked like she wanted to say something more, but she turned and began to walk up the steps again.

Percy followed her, massaging his throat.

"This is her office." Fox stopped at a door, facing Percy, "I hope you make the right decision."

Percy held back a shaky breath.

"See ya around, Trident-Boy." And then the only person he knew was gone.

Oh gods. He knew he wasn't the best at holding his temper when he was talking to gods.

Percy sighed. He was going to be blasted into little particles of dust. Oh well. Might as well get it over with quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TADA! What did you think? Lindsey kind of sounds bipolar in this, but I just wanted to show that she's unstable. As in, she's bottling up a lot of rage, but puts on a happy facade to counter it.  
><strong>

**I really enjoyed writing in Percy's POV, but it was difficult to get started... I might do some future chapter in his POV, though this story is mostly centered around Lindsey and her vengeance...**

**Does anyone know who I named Tybalt and Cedric after? I'm going to sound so nerdy when I say this... TYBALT FROM ROMEO AND JULIET! I mentioned _Romeo and Juliet_ in the story before right...? I think it's because I studied it last year. Cedric is named after Cedric Diggory from _Harry Potter_! I completely adore that series!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED! **

**Yes, I screamed when I saw I got four reviews... DON'T JUDGE**

**heartofglass99: Thank you so much! I really, really appreciate the review!**

**annabethgrace6: Thank you! You don't know how much your review made _my _day! :D**

**theonelives: OMG! I'm sooo sorry that I didn't reply sooner to your comment! I only saw it today because I don't go on Fanfiction during the week (school, bleh). BUT here it is!**

**the Oracle of Akemi: Thank you for your review! I _JUST _finished hysterically laughing because I was so happy about the positive feedback!**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT: <strong>

**The assassins are sent to Olympus! Lindsey gets slightly sassy with Chiron. And why does she dislike a certain sun god so much?**

**Don't forget to drop a review down below! I send mental kisses to everyone who does! **

**-ALICE **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

LINDSEY

Lindsey examined her fob watch carefully, running her fingertips over Daedalus' wings.

"Fox!"

Lindsey looked up, startled. She saw Ryan jogging towards her. She sighed quietly and stood, slipping the fob watch back into her pocket, "Yes?"

Ryan stopped in front of her, not breaking a sweat. She knew he must have come from his daily seven-mile jog.

He didn't smile, but Lindsey could detect a small gleam of amusement in his eyes. Ryan didn't smile much, and she had become good at detecting his moods over the years, "Lady Chaos wishes to speak to us."

"And Percy?" Lindsey questioned. Percy had joined them only two years ago. To be honest, she was quite impressed by him. He had no trouble with keeping up, even when Ryan pulled him onto one of his crazy sprees, which involved the three of them climbing up and down Mount Everest twenty-three times.

"He's already there." Ryan's face didn't change, but Lindsey could tell he was slightly uneasy.

She nodded and Ryan took off. She jogged after him, biting her lip. What could make Ryan so worried? He was easily the bravest person she'd met. Not to mention he had lived for at least two hundred years.

The pair climbed down five flights of steps before they reached Chaos' office. Ryan raised a steady hand to knock on the door. It swung open automatically.

"Ah, children!" Chaos was smiling. Lindsey grinned back, entering the office and plopping down next to Percy, who was scowling.

"You wanted to see us, Lady Chaos?" Ryan didn't sit down. He stood behind the other two, arms crossed over his chest.

Chaos seemed to deflate a little, "Yes. There's been a little… dilemma." She chose her words carefully, "The gods need… help."

Immediately, Lindsey and Ryan tensed. Lindsey narrowed her eyes, "We're not going to help them, right?" Her hand had crept to her pocket, where her fob watch rested.

Chaos almost seemed hesitant, "Unfortunately, the enemy is not only threatening the lives of the mortals, but is also threatening my domain. I have no choice but to send you three."

The room suddenly felt much colder. Lindsey clenched her fob watch, feeling anger boil in her stomach.

"And what will we do?" Ryan's voice was dark. It sent shivers down Lindsey's back.

"You'll just be going to Camp Half-Blood and keeping an eye out there. If the gods call you, then you go to Olympus." Chaos sighed, "And if the camp is attacked, you'll be expected to help."

Percy let out a sort of hiss, almost as if it pained him to hear that. Lindsey looked at him sadly. She didn't know his story that well, but what she did know made her extremely angry at the gods. It just wasn't fair.

Chaos continued, "You'll be expected to form some sort of trust with the demigods. We don't want the mortals to turn against us, do we?"

Lindsey slowly let her fob watch go, "When do we leave?" She asked, glancing sharply at Ryan as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"As soon as you're ready." Chaos replied.

Ryan wasn't finished, "Who is the enemy? How do we fight an unknown force?"

Chaos pushed a pile of papers to the side of her desk and placed her hands on top of the wood, "The monsters… They're allying with each other. We don't know why or how they were capable of doing so. Right now, I've got my best spies trying to figure out who the leader is."

Ryan nodded. Lindsey stood, sensing the unsaid dismissal. She nudged Percy, who stood, "We'll go then." Lindsey told Chaos, who smiled gratefully.

The three exited Chaos' office. The office door slammed shut behind them. They turned and began to make their way up the stairs.

"This is going to suck." Lindsey said, trying to break the angry silence.

"Indeed." Ryan looked furious, an expression that usually never made an appearance on his face.

"You're quiet, Trident-Boy." Lindsey looked at Percy, who was quietly frothing with fury, "Something wrong?"

Percy looked at her, his eyes glowing with an undying rage that Lindsey knew too well, "I hope they don't recognize me." He said simply, and then slipped away to his room.

Ryan and Lindsey glanced at each other, worried.

Lindsey stopped in front of her room, "Meet at the tree?" She asked Ryan, who was situated directly across from her. He nodded and disappeared.

Lindsey grabbed a black duffle bag and began packing lightly. When she was finished, she began her descent down the stairs. She felt irritated. Another five flight of steps before she actually reached ground level.

She ran a finger over her ring. It was a simple black band with silver words on it. She couldn't read it, seeing as no one could except Chaos. It was given to her on her first day. If she took it off, the ring would transform into armor, which latched onto her. It was quite useful during the wars she had fought in. However, Lindsey was an _assassin_. She wasn't meant to be fighting on the front lines.

She reached ground level in record time. With a simple click with her fingers, the giant, black doors opened. She sped up, seeing the shadows of Percy and Ryan already waiting.

"Let's go." Lindsey spoke, "Olympus?"

Ryan nodded and opened a teleport. He turned to Lindsey and narrowed his eyes, "Whatever happens, _don't _lose your temper." He warned, turning to Percy, "You too."

Lindsey nodded, while Percy barely indicated he had heard, "We should be telling _you._" She gave him a relaxed grin. Ryan snorted and gestured for the two assassins to go before him.

She went through the portal first, her hand clenching the fob watch in her pocket again.

The throne room was stunning. Lindsey didn't want to think that, but if she was honest, she would have admitted it out loud. Gold and white seemed to be the theme. Greek pillars rose to the ceiling. Clouds floated past the windows.

Lindsey turned to face the twelve Olympians on their thrones. She noticed that there were more gods on smaller chairs, like Hades, who was smirking at her.

Her temper flared, but she did her best to squash it out. The portal behind her closed.

It was an unspoken rule that Ryan was to talk to the gods. He was as calm and collected as he usually was as he spoke, "Lord Zeus, we have come from Lady Chaos' domain."

Lindsey realized with a sort of defiance that everyone was bowing to the gods. She smirked as she realized she didn't have to. Not anymore.

"We're here to help with the war." Ryan proclaimed, cold ice in his eyes.

Lord Zeus was grave, "Welcome, assassins of Chaos. We thank you and Lady Chaos for your efforts."

Ryan inclined his head slightly.

"I ask you to stay and meet the gods before going to Camp Half-Blood…"

Lindsey didn't bother to listen to the rest of the diplomatic speech. She looked around at the people kneeling. They were minor gods, satyrs, nymphs, and demigods. They all glanced up curiously at the assassins. Lindsey got the feeling they didn't know that they were coming.

"Thank you." Ryan was saying as she turned her attention back onto the god and the assassin. Lindsey spared a quick glace to Percy, who had his eyes fixed on Zeus. He seemed adamant not to look at his father. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Poseidon was too busy fiddling with his trident to care.

The tension dispersed as the gods stood to mingle with their children. The inferior beings stood, relieved.

"Come on." Ryan gestured towards a man by the demigods. Only he wasn't exactly a man. The bottom half of the man was a horse. A white, ginormous stallion. Lindsey knew who it was without being told. It was Chiron, the trainer of heroes.

Percy looked sick. Lindsey reached over and poked his arm, "You okay, Trident-Boy?" She asked, hoping it would snap him back to reality.

Percy managed to shoot her a weak grin, "Yeah. It's just such a _happy _reunion." He said sarcastically.

Lindsey grinned back, "Tell me about it."

Ryan didn't laugh outwardly, but both Lindsey and Percy could see the amusement in his eyes, "Chiron." Ryan said as a greeting to the centaur.

"You must be the assassins of Chaos." Chiron greeted back calmly, carefully inspecting the three, "Chaos must be confident in her soldiers' abilities if she only sent the three of you."

Percy looked like he wanted to argue with the horse, but Lindsey beat him to it, "We're not soldiers," she smirked a little, "We're assassins. There's a big difference."

Chiron regarded her for a moment, "Forgive me." He finally said, swishing his tail. Lindsey was suddenly reminded of the time Percy had told the story of seeing Chiron with hair curlers in his tail. She stifled a chuckle.

"My name is Alpha. She's Fox, and this is Trident." Ryan introduced them, pointing at each person respectively.

Chiron nods a little, his old, wise eyes trailing over the two war beaten warriors and the younger man, "Have I met you before?" He questioned, looking directly at Percy.

Percy was looking at the edge of the room, trying to avoid all social contact.

"Trident-Boy?" Lindsey asked tentatively.

Percy swiveled his gaze to Chiron, "Yes." He answered the centaur's question, "I'm a demigod."

Chiron was expecting more, but it was obvious that Percy wasn't going to say anything else.

Lindsey looked around the throne room as Ryan said something else to the horse-man. She noticed that most of the gods were celebrating and dancing to music that Lindsey couldn't hear. She glanced at Ryan, who was still talking politely, then turned to Percy, "Is today a holiday or something?"

Percy looked around too, his eyebrows inching upwards. He grinned, "No idea. Let's ask someone."

Lindsey's own eyebrows shot up, "You want to socialize, Trident-Boy?" She asked in disbelief.

Percy snorted with laughter, "I was thinking of asking a god or something. Well, the ones that actually like me. I don't exactly have a good past with…" his eyes fell on Ares, who was sharpening a knife, "…some of them."

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "It's impossible for gods to actually like other non-gods. They're too conceited." She didn't bother lowering her voice at all. Judging by the petrified look Chiron sent her, he had heard, "I don't like to mingle with most of them…"

Percy watched as she scanned the crowds for someone. She suddenly grinned and tugged on Percy's shirt, "Have you met Arty before?"

Artemis was the only Olympian she liked. Her "girls are the best" mentality always made her laugh.

Percy nodded, making a face, "I saved her a while back…" He suddenly looked extremely sad. Lindsey didn't pry.

"Arty!" Lindsey shouted, waving at the silvery twelve year old girl. The people around her gave her shocked looks, but Lindsey brushed them off.

Artemis turned, smiling at the girl. Percy and Lindsey made their way towards her.

"Fox," Artemis greeted, "Have you thought about my invitation again? The Hunt needs someone like you."

Lindsey grinned, "Thanks, Arty, but I'm content with Chaos and my boys." Here, she patted Percy on the shoulder, "I'm sure you met Trident-Boy here."

Artemis turned her gaze on Percy, who offered her a half-hearted grin, "Of course. Perseus Jackson. Welcome back to Olympus."

"Thanks." Percy awkwardly shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"Anyway," Lindsey said, noticing the uncomfortable look on Percy's face as he stared at a pack of blonde demigods intently, "Do you know what the date is? Everyone seems to be… celebrating."

She glanced around at the gods. She noticed Hephaestus sitting in his throne, assembling something, but his gaze was fixed firmly on his wife, who was whispering seductively in Ares' ear.

Artemis followed her gaze and grimaced, "Yes. Father decided to celebrate his birthday this year. I don't know why he bothers. It's not like he even remembers when he was born."

Lindsey laughed, "Well, we better get back to Ry- sorry, Alpha. He'll be threatening someone sooner or later."

Artemis looked pointedly at something behind her. Lindsey groaned and turned, seeing Ryan with his celestial bronze sword out, pointed at a satyr. She turned back to Artemis, "Sorry. Duty calls."

Lindsey turned and began to head over to Ryan, but she bumped into something hard and glow-y. She cursed in French, a language she had picked up over a hundred years ago.

"Lord Apollo." Percy sounded alarmed. Out of her peripheral vision, Lindsey saw him smile.

Lindsey took a couple steps back and looked at the golden figure she had bumped into. She immediately bristled, "My apologies, Lord Apollo." She said diplomatically.

Apollo's face broke out into a grin, "Fox! I haven't seen you for fifty years! And Percy! Man, I thought you'd died."

"Charming." Lindsey muttered to Percy, who grinned. She turned to Apollo, "I picked him up a while ago." She tried to hide her distaste for the man.

Artemis came to her rescue, "Apollo, stop bothering the maiden. She had other duties to attend to."

Like herself, Artemis didn't approve of Apollo's flirting.

Apollo protested, "But I want to talk to the assassins!"

Lindsey sighed and grabbed Percy's wrist, "Let's go. They'll be at it for a while."

Percy grinned at the sun god and turned back to Lindsey, "You go. I actually like Apollo."

Lindsey raised her eyebrows. She had thought Percy hated the gods, just like she did. She nodded and turned away, heading to Ryan, who was still growling at the poor satyr.

"…don't you _dare_ touch me!" Ryan was saying as she approached. The satyr sent a pleading look to Lindsey, who grinned back.

"Ryan-" Lindsey began, but Ryan cut her off.

"It's _Alpha _here." He snapped.

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "Fine, _Al. _I'm sure it was just an accident. Let the poor satyr go."

Ryan glared viciously at the satyr once more and let go of his shirt. He sheathed his weapon and stalked over to where Percy was conversing with Apollo.

"Thanks." The satyr said, shakily smoothing out his shirt.

"No problem." Lindsey stuffed her hands into her pockets.

The satyr smiled, rubbing a horn, "I'm Grover, lord of the wild. I don't think we've met."

"Fox." Lindsey smiled at the pair, "Assassin of Chaos. Lovely to meet you."

Grover looked nervous. He shifted on his hooves, his mouth half open to say something, "You travel the world a lot right?" He asked, looking completely terrified.

Lindsey nodded, amused at his fear.

"Have you met any sons of Poseidon?" He asked, reaching over to grab a tin can that was on a nearby table.

Lindsey was surprised, but didn't show it, "Yes, I have." She studied the satyr again, trying to analyze him. Who was he really?

"Have you met a guy named Percy Jackson?" Grover asked tentatively.

Lindsey tensed. Who was this satyr?

"Maybe." She settled on the answer.

Grover somehow saw right through her. Maybe it was that pesky skill of satyrs that picked up on her emotions, "Please, Fox." He pleaded, "I need to know."

Lindsey conceded after a long, mental battle, "Yes," her gaze landed on her Trident-Boy, "And he's home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I wasn't planning to update until Friday, but I was _compelled _to! (I'm supposed to be studying for midterms...)**

**Well, I hope you guys liked this! It was a bit hard to write, but I managed!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Wade98: Thank you so much! **

**annabethgrace6: Thank _you _for reviewing! It made me super happy ahah**

**DaughterofNyx688: Thanks for reviewing! You don't know how much I squealed when I saw your comment!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR FOLLOWED! **

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong>

**We get a glimpse of Ryan's perspective! Why doesn't he like Apollo? What's this about Lindsey's downfall?**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Love y'all! (Wow, that was so awkward. Please ignore that)**

**-ALICE**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I totally forgot about this for like the past two chapters. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON. I REALLY WISH I DID THOUGH**

Chapter 9

RYAN

Ryan hated talking to people. Specifically any god. Yet, here he was, conversing with Apollo, the sun god: the man who had prophesized his beloved friend's downfall.

"What have you been up to, man? Seems like forever ago that I last saw you." Apollo addressed Ryan, grabbing a drink from a nymph whizzing by.

"Fifty years to be exact." Ryan didn't trust the refreshments on the table, "Fox and I have been on missions." He turned to Percy, "Then we picked up our third member, two years ago."

Percy shot Ryan a smile, which he didn't return. Ryan didn't smile. Not ever.

"Fox came and found me," he pointed out, "You were a grouchy, old man back then."

Ryan allowed amusement to flash onto his face, "And you were a young, clumsy demigod." He pointed out.

Apollo chuckled at them, gazing into the distance. Ryan followed his line of sight and saw Fox, talking to the satyr he had been threatening, "Pretty thing, isn't she?"

Ryan moved into Apollo's line of sight, blocking Fox from view. Percy looked at him, confused, but Ryan just crossed his arms, "She's not one of your conquests." He snapped, his temper rising.

Fox was his most constant companion. For a hundred years, they had trained and fought together. They always had each other's backs. This time was no exception.

Apollo smirked arrogantly, "They all fall for me eventually." He stared at Ryan, who refused to budge. The god's eyes grew brighter, dancing with the fire of the sun.

"Not when you prophesized her death." Ryan spat.

Apollo looked mildly surprised, "Her death?" He shook his head, "I never prophesized her death. Only her downfall."

Percy looked bewildered at this point, "Whoa, whoa. She's going to die?" He asked in a low voice, "That's not possible. She's the best warrior the universe has ever seen!"

Apollo nodded, "I'm not disagreeing with you there, buddy. I've seen her in action." He suddenly looked very dreamy, and Ryan fought the urge to pummel him. Or maybe that was Ares' doing. Ryan moved away from the war god that had just stomped over, Aphrodite, giggling.

"You the assassins of Chaos, punks?" Ares growled, Aphrodite fawning over him as he did so.

Ryan wanted to wrinkle his nose, "Lord Ares. Always a pleasure." Ares looked at him, his eyes smoldering. He was probably trying to detect any signs of sarcasm, but Ryan knew he was too dumb to pick it out.

Ares turned to Percy, the flame in his eyes growing brighter. Aphrodite giggled, "It's you isn't it? I told you, bunny!" She turned to Ares.

Ryan tore his gaze from the pair. He glanced at Percy, who was gripping his pen tightly.

Aphrodite let go of Ares and advanced on Percy, "Percy Jackson," she smiled, "It's been a long time since I've had a good love story."

Percy tensed, his eyes narrowing, "You said you'd make it hard," his voice was rough, "But I never expected you to be this cruel."

Ryan glanced at the goddess to see if she had taken any offence. She hadn't, but Ares did.

"Listen here, you little punk-" He began loudly, drawing the attention of everyone around them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan saw Fox start their way, an angry scowl on her face.

"Bunny, it's okay." Aphrodite soothed, "He's just angry because Annabeth found Tybalt."

Percy was nearly shaking with fury. Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him. Fox came up on his other side and gave the boy a one-armed hug.

"I think you've done enough." Fox told Aphrodite coldly, "If I were you, I'd _back off _before we decide the gods aren't worth our time."

Aphrodite gasped, a perfect hand coming up to her perfect mouth. She looked exactly like a Barbie doll. Fox looked smug.

"Whatever your real name is – Fox, I can make you fall in love with a bear if I wanted to!" she calmed down, "We'll see what your love life looks like." Aphrodite huffed and exited dramatically, Ares trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

Fox rolled her eyes and turned to Percy.

"You okay, Trident-Boy?" Fox asked, letting go of Percy's shoulders.

He nodded numbly, glancing around at the demigods again, "It's just…" he lowered his voice, "I've been seeing her all night with that-" he stopped himself, glancing self-consciously at Apollo, who raised his hands in surrender.

"I get it, man. I'm going." He said, shooting Fox a wink and a gleaming grin. She glared back furiously, her hand shooting to wear her fob watch rested. Apollo shot her a terrified look and skedaddled.

"Let's go someplace quiet, yeah? We can go to camp if you want to." Fox said, concerned.

Ryan nodded, "I'll let Chiron know."

Percy shook his head, "No. Let's just walk around outside for a bit."

The three lonely assassins slipped out of the throne room and into fresh air. Ryan exchanged a look with Fox, mutually agreeing not to push the boy too hard. After all, Ryan thought to himself, Percy was only an eighteen year old boy with teenager-y problems.

"There was this girl." Percy started, hollowly, "and she left me when I thought she loved me."

Ryan had gathered this much already.

"She was my world." Percy continued, then turned away angrily, "That's it."

Fox reached over and placed a comforting hand on his back, but he shrugged it away and marched off into a garden.

Ryan suddenly had a feeling that he was some old father or something. He didn't like it.

Fox and Ryan stayed, staring after their friend.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Fox asked, worry evident in her emerald green eyes.

Ryan nodded, tapping his fingers alongside the sheathe of his sword. He had chosen his blade nearly two hundred years ago, not bothering to get a magical one. He always felt too bare without his sword pressing into his side.

He spotted a park bench and headed over to it, Fox following behind him.

"You know what Lord Jerk-Face said fifty years ago?" Fox asked, nervously putting a hand in her pocket. Ryan knew she was running her thumb along the strange etchings on her fob watch.

"Apollo?" Ryan clarified, amused.

Fox shrugged, "Same difference. Do you remember?"

Ryan's mood lowered, "Yes. How could I forget?" He retorted.

Fox closed her eyes, hugging her legs to her chest, her fob watch in her hand, "Do you think it's true? It's going to happen soon?"

Ryan didn't say anything for a long minute. He gathered up his thoughts and sighed through his nose, "It doesn't matter," he growled, "Percy and I will be with you all the way."

Fox opened her eyes and grinned, "Where else would my boys be?" She suddenly jumped onto her feet and took off, shouting, "Catch me if you can!"

It was an old game they played, where Ryan would try to tag her, always unsuccessfully.

Ryan smiled to himself for the first time in ages, then quickly glanced around to see if anyone had saw. Then, he stood, excitement pounding in his veins – not that he would ever say so.

"I'll get you this time!" He shouted, his voice laced with laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mehhh... Not my best chapter, but I woke up extra early just to post it!**

**Lately, I've been writing really late at night... Maybe that's why... hahah anyway, I hope you guys liked it!**

**ANYWAY: REVIEWS!**

**annabethgrace6: Thank you! It means so much to me that you were smiling all the way through! :D**

**the Oracle of Akemi: Thank you for reviewing! **

**Both of you made my day :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Next time:<strong>

**Whoo! WE'RE GOING TO CAMP! Will anyone recognize Percy? OH HI NICO!**

**Please review! Every time someone does, I feel like jumping around screaming at the top of my lungs!**

**LOVE YOU ALL MWAHMWAH**

**-ALICE**


End file.
